


Confession [Ryota Mitarai x Ultimate imposter] ((ORIGINAL FIC IN SPANISH))

by russymaker



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: English translation, Fanfiction, M/M, Original in Spanish, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russymaker/pseuds/russymaker
Summary: How many times have I’ve been saved?A question the ultimate animator of Hope’s Peak High School found himself answering every time it came to his mind, eventually; he had to accept that he had fallen for the one that stole his identity once.Now that they were reunited, he was planning to confess his feelings.((***attention***this fic is originally in Spanish, you can found it in my wattpad " RussyMaker~ "amiguito, si estas leyendo esto porque no encuentras nada en español ya sabes, lo encontraras en wattpad, disfrutalo <3 ))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confesión [Ryota mitarai x Ultimate Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436372) by RussyMaker~ (im RussyMaker). 



How many times was Ryota Mitarai saved by his imposter, in so many different ways? It was a question the Ultimate Animator could answer easily without thinking too much.

Ever since the first time the other found him in the hallway, weak and starving thanks to his lack of self-care and his obsession to create an anime that could “bring hope to the world and save it”. The moment the impostor lift him from floor and took care of him, was the first time he saved him, and thanks to this, the other could take his identity, letting Mitarai to focus on his passion without having to worry about his responsibilities, to him, that was the second time he was saved by him.  
The fact that the impostor established such a strong friendship with him, even when he wasn’t forced to befriend him in the first place, made him appreciate him more, he had saved him from a loneliness that he sadly was used to. He kept monitoring his health to make sure he didn’t have a relapse again, for that he was grateful.

Another time he was saved by him, was when he reveled his identity to one his classmates, even if it could get him in trouble, he did it because his health had deteriorated again and he needed someone to help him with Mitarai. 

If it wasn’t because Enoshima Junko kidnapped him, kept him uncommunicated and unable of reach for help, he was sure the imposter would have saved him. If only he hadn’t fall in a complete desperation when his classmate Nanami died, he knew that probably, he would have saved him. 

Hypothetical situations in which, if it weren’t for some factors, he was certain that the imposter would have saved him. 

He was saved once again when he went for him with all his classmates, to stop him for committing the worst mistake he could make, one that would cost him essential feelings from his life. And he saved him as well when he embraced him and let all his sorrows lose, letting out all the desperation he had felt the entire time from the beginning till the end of the death game.

The impostor had saved him on many occasions, around him he felt free of being himself without feeling judged, Mitarai started to notice this little things as well as others. As his lonely and desperate days passed, he realized something else about his “double”, after all the things they endured together, he had fallen in love with him, he remembered those little things he hadn’t appreciated enough when they were together, loving when he was there and missing him when he was gone. He regretted not noticing this before, when he died in the simulation, he kept memorizing his face, his true self. 

In the beginning he had ignored all of this, his head was set on finishing his project; the anime that would save everyone just like it had saved him, but this little things, these feelings kept getting stronger, when he found himself wishing that the man were the one to save him from the crazed blonde, when he started to form part of the Future Foundation, and finally, when he saw him die, that was the precise moment he knew that he was in love. These feelings only got stronger now that they were reunited, and he was saved once more. He was sure about it, he was utterly in love, he kept chanting to himself to not let him get away again, not now, not ever. 

During the meal, when they were going towards the island where they would take refugee, he decided to finally do it, but now he had one more trouble, how was he going to confess? And how would he do it when he was dealing with all his guilt? Was the feeling… mutual? 

///////  
I’m going to say this again, there will not be lemmon on this fanfic, and this could have a second part.  
In this fanfic, Mitarai never got rid of his phone, he just erased the brainwashing video, and in his stuff he carries some graphic tablets, the reason for this is because they were a gift from the impostor, this is a detail that will only be specified here.

This fanfic is especially dedicated to own my real life impostor; my girlfriend, who is my principal source of inspiration to do this.   
This is my first fanfic outside the Undertale fandom, so if something is wrong or I get the names or something mixed up, please tell me.  
///////


	2. ~1~

How many times has he saved me? If I count them in this moment, I’m not sure if I could remember all of them right now, since he has done it in so many different ways. I ask myself this question as I see how the ship gets away slowly from the island where I almost made a fatal mistake that could have cost the world their precious feelings that help them identify their happiness. To explain this I must go a bit back in time, to the moment when he found me shaking in the hallway, weak, starved, all thanks to my own neglect.

That fateful night, would be the start of my story with the Ultimate Impostor, a man without a name, data or family, someone who urgently needed a new identity. Maybe I could call it fate or luck, but it was convenient for the both of us.

I know he didn’t have the responsibility of saving me, he could have simply let me there, take everything I own and force me to make a lifetime supply of anime so he could live in peace while impersonating me, but he didn’t do it. He could had also forced me to let him take my life as his own, since I wasn’t in the best state at the moment, he could have easily let me destroy myself with my unhealthy habits, but he didn’t let me do that to myself. I’m aware that I am a difficult guy; I’m a nervous but stubborn person, who had the only purpose of creating the perfect anime.

Even if it was exhausting, he took care of me like no else would have, not including my parents of course. I didn’t appreciate him enough till he was gone, and that was one of the worst mistakes I’ve ever made in my life, and for someone like me say that, it means a lot. 

I shouldn’t keep tormenting myself with this thoughts, now I’m here, but my guilt and my feelings are mixed together and that makes me upset.  
What I’m thinking at the moment are two things, all the guilt I’ve accumulated thanks to my mistakes is crushing me, everything I did during the game made me hate myself.

Honestly, if it was for me, I would have jumped from the ship already and let myself drown, if it wasn’t for my other thoughts, that are way stronger than my negative feelings, the same thoughts that appeared when he saved me for the first time, thoughts that were filled with my love for him. 

All those days I spent without him were more than enough to make me hope that he would rescue me from Junko, while I was on the Future Foundation; I kept daydreaming about him, about finding him again without all this chaos in his mind, which might have been the reason why I wanted to eradicate the world feelings.   
The point is, ever since I was away from him, it dawned on me that I had feelings for him; I wanted to be by his side once again. 

And now that we are so close, I won’t make the same mistakes from the past, I’m afraid of being rejected by him, but if I don’t take this opportunity now, I might not have one like this again.

~  
Once the party was over, Mitarai realized he had spent all the time pondering on what course of action he should take now, obviously to think about it was way different that doing it, his thoughts were a mix between sweet and innocent feelings and the sadness and guilt that kept consuming him.

When the night finally settled in, the Ultimate Animator was still in his room, earlier he had come to the conclusion that creating something might relax him a bit or at least distract him, usually this would work if it wasn’t for the fact that he had plasmed in the canvas all his negative feelings, his guilt, his trauma, he ended up with a chaotic scene that was full of desperation.

When he noticed that, frustration clouded his mind, why it wasn’t working this time? Anime always helped him, but now, it didn’t. Tears were cascading through his cheeks, and as if fate was toying with him, Sagishi suddenly knocked on his door in the same way he would do in the past. He got nervous, the last thing he wanted was to be seen crying by him a second time today, he raised from his work space and as quietly as he could, he turn out the lights and laid on his bed pretending to be sleep, it wasn’t time to confess his feelings, at least not yet. 

On the other hand, the man entered the room and saw the young man “sleeping” on a fetus position on his bed. 

― Man, only you can fall sleep without telling anyone first ―, said Sagishi softly before closing the door and letting the young man sleep, Mitarai could have fooled him successfully if it wasn’t because he let a strangled sob leave his lips by accident, it was audible enough for Sagishi to hear, letting him now that the younger male was not only awake, but crying as well. 

He entered the room again and got close slowly to Mitarais bed, ― I know you are crying ―, he said quietly, while seating himself on the edge of the bed. The skinnier male faced him, tears kept shamelessly escaping his eyes, he started murmuring how everything that has transfixed was his fault, which was false, but the poor man felt guilty, and all his others mistakes kept troubling him. Sagishi denied all of that while embracing the younger male and reassuring him that he was only another victim of the crazy blonde who was obsessed with despair, even after hearing Sagishi kind words, Mitarai couldn’t stop crying, it seemed as if nothing could stop his friend tears.

― Hey, have you ever seen me without a costume? ―, that was the best he could come up with in order to stop his friend crying and poisonous thoughts, and it seemed to do the trick considering his tears were stopping and he wasn’t shaking so much anymore, he didn’t wait for an answer and went out of the room, he returned shortly after without contact lenses, the glasses or the wig, showing himself to Mitarai for the first time as Sagishi and not another person. 

The young man ceased his crying, he was impressed, this was the first time he ever saw his loved one true face, love is such a powerful feeling that such a detail made him forget his negative thoughts. Even if his other classmates have already seen the man as he was, that didn’t stop him from feeling especial, he had to admit that even thought he was a large man, he was still attractive and he wouldn’t mind seeing his true face more often, he memorized every detail of his true face so he could paint a portray later.

―It’s not a big deal ―, said the impostor, feeling neutral about it; he was a simple man after all, or at least in his own eyes that is how it was.  
“It means a lot to me” thought the animator, but he didn’t have the courage to voice his thoughts out loud, instead he suggested they went for something to eat since he was famished, the older male only nodded and went out to put his costume back on. 

That small detail made him feel even more enamored with Sagishi, which made him remember his inner dilemma, how was he going to do it? How could he confess his feelings? 

If he knew that the feeling was mutual, he wouldn’t be hesitating so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This translation is sponsored by Gabriela Rodriguez, you can found her in wattpad how Shiroi_Take  
> thank you sweetie
> 
> Hablas español y tienes que buscar los fics en ingles porque el fandom en español de esta hermosa pareja es practicamente inexistente??
> 
> NO TE PREOCUPES!, no tomes tanto esfuerzo con el google traductor y te invito a buscarla en wattpad aqui:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/168229874-confesi%C3%B3n-ryota-mitarai-x-ultimate-imposter


End file.
